


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Books, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Non-Canon Relationship, Oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Books are the key to a girls heart. Or, they are for Hermione Granger. With the war finally over and things starting to return to normal, Fred decides to finally do something about the girl he's been falling for. Hermione meanwhile had always assumed her feelings for Fred were one sided. Time for him to show her how wrong she is.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

_ Matilda (June) _

Hermione stared up at the house. Even though it only been just over a year, it felt like a stranger's house rather than hers. Even with the comforting presence of Fred, George, and Ron behind her, it still felt strange. Fred shot her a smile.

"We can come back another day," he whispered. "It's not like we have to get your things now."

Hermione turned back to face the house. Given her and Harry were staying at The Burrow for the foreseeable future, Molly had told her to move her own things into the room she was sharing with Ginny. Whilst she couldn't bring everything, it'd be nice to have some familiar things around her. Not that anything was feeling familiar anymore.

"Hermione?"

She forced a smile onto her face. "No, it's fine. Come on we might as well get on with it."

"Surprised Harry didn't want to come," George observed. "I mean I'm happy for a day out, but I'd have thought he'd want to help."

"I guess he and Ginny wanted to take advantage of an empty house?"

The other three shook their heads and Ron even put his hands over his ears.

"Not an image I need!"

George nodded. "As happy as I am for them, none of us want to be thinking about what Harry is doing with our sister."

"In a much-needed change of subject," Fred held his hand out. "Got the key?"

Hermione began fishing around in her pocket. "I might have just gone through a war but I'm sure I can open the front door by myself."

She pulled out the key and Fred took. "I'm sure you can. But plenty of Voldemort followers are still out there. So, if you think we're just going to let you wander into a house when anything could be waiting then you're mistaken."

Following the three of them, Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight of wands in their hands.

"You do know I beat you all when we did stunning duels in DA sessions?"

Fred juggled the key in the lock, "Maybe. But none of us want to take any chances."

He eased the door open and, despite her earlier protests, Hermione stepped back to allow them to enter first. The smell of her old home, whilst once familiar, now felt almost brand new. She lingered in the doorway. Ron shouted that is was clear and she inched forward. She hadn't told anyone, but she hadn't expected to survive long enough to see it again. She had assumed if the Horcrux hunt didn't kill her, then the battle would. So, to be standing in the hallway of her home was something of a shock.

"Hey," Fred poked his head round the corner. "All clear. Nothing's too badly damaged although they left a huge mess. Good thing your parents got away."

Hermione bit her lip. "I'm going to check my room."

Fred narrowed his eyes, but she simply eased past him and hurried up the stairs. As expected, all the doors were left wide open and even from where she stood on the other end of the hall, she could see some of the mess in her room. Hermione pulled her wand from her coat pocket. It had become a habit now. One she wasn't sure she would ever break. She eased the door open and peered into her room. The wand dropped to the floor as she took in the sight. All her cupboards and drawers had been wrenched open with half her belongings littering the floors. The pictures on the wall had been torn down and the two photos on her bedside table had been smashed. Hermione glanced at the bookcase. Only a few books had managed to remain on the shelves. Most were scattered across the floor and she noticed many were not exactly in the condition they had been when she'd left.

"Oh Hermione."

She jumped round to see Fred in the doorway. He glanced around the room with a sad smile.

"Let's see what we can save."

With a nod, Hermione began picking the books up off the floor. She fought back the tears as several simply dropped out of her hands, leaving her just holding the limp covers. She reached down for another one. It, like many of the others, had been pulled apart. Hermione gingerly held the torn cover and several loose pages along with the rest of the book. Fred glanced at the cover.

"Matilda," he read out, "by…. not sure how you say that."

"Roald Dahl," Hermione sighed. "This was one of my favourites as a child. About this really smart girl who later developed magic powers."

"Never heard of anyone like that," Fred drawled. Hermione clutched the ruined book to her chest.

"My parents read it to me every night. In the end they got so fed up they practically ordered me to find another book."

She wiped at the oncoming tears. "I know it's just a book but-"

"But it's special." Fred whispered. "So, it matters."

Hugging the book close, Hermione looked around her.

"Come on. Let's get some things and go. I don't think I can be here for much longer."

* * *

With a satisfied smile, Hermione glanced around her side of the room. She'd been able to salvage most things from her room, along with a few things of her parents for safe keeping. Although most of her books were still at her house, she'd been able to bring some for the bookcase. Whilst only a third full, it was better than nothing.

"Hermione? Can I come in?"

At Fred's voice, Hermione opened the door. He gave her a shy smile and she noted he kept his hands behind his back.

"So, I see you've fully moved in?"

Hermione stepped back to let him in. "I have. No getting rid of me now."

"Good," There was no joking in Fred's voice. He cleared his throat and withdrew his hands from behind him. He held out the cloth covered box and Hermione gently took it. She pulled the cloth back and her mouth dropped.

"Fred I…."

The slightly wrinkled and creased cover of Matilda stared back at her. Hermione eased it open and flicked through. Sellotape kept the once loose pages in place, and she noticed some parts had needed to be glued back.

"I got Harry to help me find what I needed. I know it's not exactly in great condition but at least it's in one piece."

Hermione cut him off with a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Fred's arm curled around her waist. "It's nothing Hermione. Honestly."

_ The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (July) _

Hermione tugged her dress above her knees. Although she'd been able to find some shade underneath one of the huge trees that grew in the fields around the Burrow, the heat was still fierce. She was starting to wish she had some sort of fan or at the very least a hat. A shadow fell over her and she glanced up to see Fred smiling down.

"Don't suppose you could stay there all day? You're keeping the sun off the page."

He gave a small laugh, but now he was this close, Hermione could see it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine."

Hermione shut her book and shuffled over. "Did you want to sit down?"

"No," Fred shook his head. "No, you're busy. It's fine honestly."

Stretching out her legs in the sun, Hermione held a handout to Fred. "Sit down and tell me what's wrong."

Wordlessly he dropped down beside her. Hermione left the book lying on her lap and she noticed Fred staring at it.

"The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe?" he grinned. "I do wonder if some Muggles are actually aware of magic. Given so many of them seem to write about it."

Hermione pushed the book aside. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Fred pulled at the grass between them. "We've just got to delay re-opening the shop. We knew it might take some time, but we were sort of hoping to have sorted it by now."

"Fred it's only been a couple of months. Most places are struggling at the moment. You'll be able to open soon."

He nodded. "I know. It's just…. well we were hoping once we opened, we could move back into the flat. I mean we both love being here, but it is getting a bit crowded. And Mum's driving us mad by panicking every time we go anywhere."

"She's just worried," Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Fred ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. But me and George are twenty years old! We can look after ourselves."

"Well if it's any consolation, I'll miss you when you move out."

"Well of course you will," Fred grinned, "we've been providing the in-house entertainment."

"I'm serious," Hermione fixed him with a nervous look. "I will miss you. At least you know what you're going to be doing. I've got no idea."

"Aren't you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Maybe," she picked the book back up. "I haven't decided. I want to go back and get my N.E.W.T's. But the idea of doing it after everything that's happened just feels…. odd. Anyway, McGonagall wrote and said they won't be able to open until January."

"Well, you've got time to make up your mind," Fred pushed himself to his feet. "Anyway, I should go. I can tell I've committed the huge mistake of interrupting you when reading."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him back down. Fred landed next to her with a bump and his hand fell on her waist to steady himself. His cheeks coloured and he snatched his hand back. Hermione opened the book.

"I only care if I'm studying. Anyway, if I was upset my mum would read to me to try and take my mind of it." She felt her own cheeks flush. "I mean…. only if you want to. You probably have something else to do."

Fred shook his head. "Nothing I'd rather do then spend time with you. Anyway, I'm curious to see what sort of books muggles read."

Hermione soothed the page down and cleared her throat. "" By jove, you're right," said Peter, "and look there-and there. It's trees all around. And this wet stuff is snow. Why, I do believe we've got into Lucy's wood after all.""

As she read, she felt Fred shuffle close and slide an arm around her shoulders. Once he was settled, did she allow herself to relax against him.

* * *

"The children did not see the actual moment of the killing. They couldn't bear to look and had covered their eyes."

Hermione cleared her aching throat and stretched out her arms. The sun, which had previously been directly above her, was now getting closer and closer to the horizon.

"We should probably go in. Your mum will be wondering where we are."

"But you can't leave it there!" Fred cried. "I mean what happens next. Aslan can't really be dead? And what about the witch? Who will stop her now?"

Hermione closed the book with a smile. She knew this book off by heart, so it brought back many happy memories to see someone experiencing it for the first time. She flicked through the final few pages.

"There's not much left. I guess we could finish it."

Fred beamed at her and she curled up against him with the open book.

"By the way," Fred whispered. "Thanks for making me feel better. I appreciate it."

"It's fine."

He nodded. "I might be looking forward to moving out but…" he blushed, "I'll miss you a lot as well."

Hermione hurriedly turned her gaze to the open book to avoid Fred noticing the matching blush on her face.

_ Peter Pan (August) _

"Here you go Hermione." Harry sat beside Ron on the sofa by the fire. "One for you."

Hermione took the envelope from Harry's hand. Although the sun was just beginning to set, the bright fire meant she had no trouble reading the address on the back. Recognising the Ministry's stamp on the back, her shaking fingers tore at the envelope.

"Well?" Ron whispered beside her, "what does it say?"

Hermione scanned over the words:

_Miss Granger._

_With regards to the matter of finding your parents, we are sorry to say we are unable to start any investigation at the moment. We are still struggling to get departments up and running again and the aftermath of the recent months will take time to get under control._

_We are aware that your parents, like so many people, still need to be found. But please be patient whilst we solve some of the more urgent matters. We will then be able to focus our attentions on any missing people._

The letter carried on, but Hermione had already scrunched it up in her hand.

"Hermione?"

Ignoring Ron's words, Hermione jumped to her feet and ran towards the stairs. Tears blurred her vision and it was only by mentally counting how many steps she had climbed, that she avoided tripping over. She hauled herself onto the landing and stumbled towards the closest door. She wasn't sure what she had expected. Whilst she knew it would take time to find her parents, she had at least assumed the Ministry would start looking. She tightened her grip on the letter, crinkling it tighter in her fist, before pulling open the first door she could find and slamming it behind her. Through her tears she eyed the two beds on opposite sides of the wall. Quidditch posters decorated most of the walls and she could see various boxes on the floor. All with the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes logo. Her eyes strayed to the far corner where Fred was staring at her.

"Hermione?"

"I…" she backed away and reached behind her for the door handle. "I didn't…. This was the first room I found and…. Sorry I'll go."

"No," Fred strode across the room and took her hand. Hermione allowed him to pull her towards one of the beds.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Fred tucked her hair behind her ears. Hermione opened her mouth but when more sobs came, she instead just thrust the letter at him. Fred hurriedly read it and his face dropped.

"Oh Hermione." He pulled her close against him. Hermione buried his face into his chest.

"I know I wasn't going to be able to find them straight away but…"

Fred stroked the back of her hair. "I know. It's not right Hermione. After everything you did. Everything you went through. This isn't fair. Did you want me to speak to Dad? He has a bit more sway now after everything that's happened. He might be able to help?"

Hermione shook her head. "Thanks, but I don't think it'll make much difference. I just got so hopeful that things could get back to normal. That I'd be able to get them back. I know it could have been so much worse but…."

Her face crumpled. "I just really want to see them again."

"I know," Fred hugged her close. "I know you do. I know we aren't any substitute for them Hermione. But you will see them again. I promise. Even if I have to look for them single-handed."

She choked out a laugh. "Don't you have a shop to run?"

"Well I'm sure George could run it without everything falling apart," Fred grinned. He sat down on the bed and, after a quick pause, Hermione sat down beside him. Fred reached out and wiped the tear tracks away.

"Anyway, I'd rather see you happy than sad."

"Thanks," she toyed with the sleeve of her jumper. "Sorry for just bursting in. I thought everyone was downstairs."

"Don't worry about it," Fred winked, "Not every day you have a beautiful girl bursting into your room. I'm sure I'll be able to cope with it."

He cleared his throat. "But seriously….is there anything I can do? Anything at all? I hate seeing you so upset."

Hermione wiped her eyes, although she was confident no more tears were going to fall.

"I'm fine thanks. I just wish I could forget I ever read the stupid letter."

"Well that I can help you with." Fred leaned across the bed and pulled a book out from under the pillow.

"You know how you said I could borrow your books?"

Hermione nodded and he held it out to her. "Well I finished the Narnia ones and I thought I'd try this. I haven't started it yet, but maybe…. well maybe I could read it to you? Someone very smart did once say when she was upset her mum would read to her."

"But don't you have other things to do?"

Fred shook his head and shuffled so he was now sitting against the headrest with his legs stretched out. Hermione waited until he was settled before sitting against him. Fred opened the book with a smile.

"I hope you don't expect me to do voices?"

Hermione snuggled against him. "Just yours will be fine."

He turned back to the open book and cleared his throat. "All children except one, grow up."

"" Let us draw lots," Wendy said bravely. "And you a lady; never." Already he had tied the tail round her. She clung to him; she refused to go without him; but with a "Goodbye Wendy," he pushed her from the rock; and in a few minutes she was bourne out of his sight. Peter was alone on the lagoon."

* * *

Fred glanced down to see Hermione curled up against him. Her hair covered most of her face, but from the steady rise and fall on her chest he knew she had fallen asleep long ago. Setting the book down, he gently eased her arm from around his waist and shuffled out from underneath her. He pushed her hair back and noticed fresh tears marks on her cheeks. Fred rubbed his throat. He hadn't realised reading aloud for so long could be so tiring.

"Hey!" George poked his head round the door. Fred hurriedly shushed him. His twin eased into the room and glanced at the bed.

"Um…anything we should know about?"

Fred sighed wistfully. "She got some bad news. I was reading to her to take her mind off it and she fell asleep. Nothing else."

George shook his head with a grin. "And you say you don't fancy her."

"No, I don't fancy her." Fred glanced back down at Hermione. It was true enough. His feelings for her went well beyond some crush or silly flirtation. She meant more to him than anyone else in life. Sometimes, even more than George.

"And will she be spending the night here then?"

Fred got to his feet and gently picked her up in his arms. Her body lolled against his and without taking a step, he felt his back pull at him.

"Fred are you sure-"

"I'm fine," he hissed. "I've got her."

Ignoring George's smug grin, he slipped out of the room and head for the stairs. It only took a few minutes before he had reached Hermione and Ginny's room. Not that his sister spent that many nights there. Thankful it was empty; Fred lay Hermione down on her bed. She curled up tightly and Fred realised the letter was still in her hand. He placed it on the bedside table before pulling a blanket over her. Before he could stop himself, or even think it through, he bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Hope I took your mind off it," he whispered. Happy she wasn't going to wake up he backed out of the door, leaving her to sleep.

When Hermione woke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was she was somehow back in her room. The second thing was her copy of Peter Pan sitting on the bedside table with a note propped against it.

_To be continued very soon I hope._

_Fred xx_

_ Alice in Wonderland (September) _

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Hermione stumbled back at the sudden rush of noise from the rest of the household. All of them had managed to cram around the table with paper hats and chains decorating the small kitchen. A lot different from her last birthday.

"Come and sit down," Molly took her hands and pulled her to the closest chair. Hermione pulled her dressing gown around her; aware she'd been sat beside Fred. He removed his paper crown and plonked it on her head.

"Very fetching," he grinned. "We should have warned you last night that family birthdays can be rowdy affairs."

Hermione repositioned the paper crown to avoid it falling, whilst Molly piled her plate high with eggs, bacon, and sausages. The rest of the family were busy tucking in. Hermione toyed with her food, aware of Fred watching.

"Any more news?" he whispered. "About your parents?"

She shook her head. "They said they will soon be able to start looking for them. Apparently so many people are missing. It could take ages to find them all. Assuming…."

A hand grabbed hers under the table and Fred smiled.

"They'll find them. You got them out of harm's way after all. And at least it's been narrowed down to one country and not the whole world."

Hermione nodded and Fred gave her hand a squeeze.

"They'll be fine. I promise. Anyway, it's your birthday and I intend to see you enjoy it."

She sat back in her chair. "Can't believe I'm nineteen."

"I know. Getting on a bit, now aren't we?"

Hermione reached over and stole the closest rasher of bacon. "Speak for yourself. You and George are twenty-one in a few months!"

Fred placed a hand on his heart. "You make it sound so old!"

"Fred Weasley, I don't think anyone would ever be able to describe you as old!"

With a laugh he turned to say something to George. Glancing around the rest of the table, Hermione allowed herself to smile. Whilst she missed her parents and wanted nothing more than to see them again, she knew how lucky she was to have the Weasleys. Not just as friends but as family.

"Right then!" Molly cleared her throat for silence. "Ginny. Boys, go and get Hermione's presents."

"You didn't have to bother." Hermione said as the others left the table. "Honestly."

"Nonsense." Molly handed over a neatly wrapped parcel. Hermione took it and, with a bit of subtle prodding, realised what it was. Molly beamed at her.

"You and Harry are essentially family. I hope it fits. I know we've been piling you with food but you, Harry and Ron are still a lot thinner from last year."

Hermione held up the cardigan with a smile. Bright red with yellow stripes on the sleeves and hem. She could even make out a small lion on one of the pockets.

"It's lovely Molly. Thank you."

As more and more parcels began appearing in front of her, Hermione noticed Fred place a familiar shaped present in her hands.

"There is a second part," he whispered. "But it's upstairs. I'll show you later."

With a bemused smile, Hermione gently tore the paper away and her eyes widened. A white, clothbound book with pink flamingos on the cover stared up at her. She traced the pink writing on the front

_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass by Lewis Carrol._

"I remember seeing a copy in your room at your other house," Fred said. "Although that copy wasn't slightly less…pristine."

Hermione remembered. It had been one of her favourites. So, to have seen it torn and ruined on her bedroom floor had been a tough loss.

"Thanks," she hugged the book close. "Thanks so much."

* * *

"Fred?" Hermione knocked on the door again, "Can I come in?"

"On second!" He shouted from the other side. "Okay. Yes, you can come in."

Hermione brushed her dress down. Fred had told her he had a surprise waiting in his room and no one else seemed to have any idea about it. Even George seemed clueless about why he was being kept from his own room. Hermione pushed the door open and glanced round.

"Fred…. wow!"

He beamed at her. "Happy birthday Hermione."

"I…" the door shut behind her. But her attention was focused on the picnic set out. Fred had laid a blanket out and filled it with sandwiches, cakes, and drinks. Several pillows and cushion were scattered around the blanket to sit on. As she got nearer, Hermione saw everything on the blanket had a label. She picked up one of the small cupcakes and realised the label said Eat Me.

"Just like in-"

"Alice in Wonderland," Fred finished. "I remember you saying how much you loved the story and thought it might be cool to do it as a theme. I mean I'd already brought you the book but…well I had this idea and…is it…okay?"

Hermione knelt down beside him and handed over a second cake.

"Fred, it's the best birthday present ever. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. Honestly. I wanted to make you smile."

"Well," Hermione took a huge bite out of the cupcake, "I'm smiling."

With a grin he pushed the plate of sandwiches towards her and they tucked in. Both of them aware of their free hands gently laying on top of each other's.

_ The Hound of the Baskervilles (October) _

Curled up on the ledge against the window, Hermione tugged the blanket further over her body. Given the late hour she didn't dare go downstairs in case it woke anyone up. But the very idea of going back to sleep was enough to keep her curled up on the windowsill with a book in one hand and her wand in the other. Thankfully, Ginny wasn't in, so she didn't have to worry about waking the other girl up.

"Lumos maxima."

The bright light glowed from the tip of her wand, highlighting the pages just enough for her to see. For a few moments, Hermione allowed herself to be drawn back into the 19th Century, joining Holmes and Watson as they chased the hound through the moors. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't realise anyone was knocking until she had finished the chapter.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered. "Can I come in?"

She slammed the book shut and hurried over to the door. Already thinking of an excuse for still being awake, when she opened the door it took Hermione a few moments to even recognise him.

"Fred what…..what are you wearing?"

He held up a set of plastic fangs. "Do you like them? Harry told us about this costume shop in Muggle London. George decided to dress as a pumpkin whilst I went for a more dramatic look."

He swept the cloak across himself with a flourish and Hermione gave a small smile.

"How was the party?"

"Good," Fred slipped into her room and she shut the door. "It was good. You should have come. Had a few people ask after you."

"Yeah I know. I just didn't feel like it. How did you know I was awake anyway?"

Fred nodded at the window. "Saw the light from your wand. Surprised you aren't asleep given it's," he checked his watch, "nearly two in the morning."

Hermione moved back to the windowsill and sat back down. "Couldn't sleep. Haven't really been able to for a few weeks to be honest."

"Nightmares," Fred sat beside her and she nodded. He opened up his cloak and she leant against him, letting him wrap it around the pair of them.

"I thought I was over them, but apparently not."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Fred cleared his throat. "Are Harry and Ron still having them?"

She nodded. "I imagine Ginny will be comforting both of them tonight given all three of them are at Godrics Hollow," she glanced down at herself, "they asked me to go as well but I knew it was important for Ron to go with Harry and Ginny. He still feels guilty about not being there with us last year."

She felt Fred's arm slide around her waist. "Hermione, I'm not saying you have to, but if you ever want to talk about it then I'm here. Or even if you just want to rant or cry. I'll always be there for you."

She nodded. "I know. I just…can't right now. It's still too soon. I feel like I need to distance myself from it all before I can say anything."

She glanced down at her arm. She hadn't bothered to hide the scar. None of them had bothered hiding any of their scars. But actually talking about things was still a struggle. Hermione knew Fred had questions. She knew they all did. But she just wasn't quite ready to give them any answers.

"Well whenever you need me I'm here," Fred squeezed her hand. Hermione picked up the book with her other one and gently held it out to him.

"Could you maybe read to me again?" she whispered. "Like you did with Peter Pan?"

He took the book with a smile. "Sure."

"You don't mind? I know it's late and you probably want to go to bed."

Fred fixed her with an unusually serious glance. "Will it help you get to sleep?"

After a few seconds silence Hermione nodded. Fred jumped to his feet and held out his hand.

"In that case, there's no contest. But if you don't mind I'd rather do this somewhere a bit comfier than a windowsill."

Hugging the blanket around her, Hermione let him pull her towards her bed. She let Fred stretch out his long limbs first before laying down beside him.

"I've only got a couple of chapters left," she tucked herself into his side and Fred curled his arm around her to keep her close. He held the book up with one hand and Hermione held her wand up.

"Lumos maxima."

"Thanks," Fred grinned, "I might be a wizard but even I need light to see in the dark."

He cleared his throat and began reading. Since this was yet another story Hermione knew off by heart, she shut her eyes and allowed the gentle tone of Fred's voice to wash over her. With his body against hers and his arm hugging her protectively, she allowed the once familiar feeling of safety come back to her.

_ Pride and Prejudice (November) _

"Hey," Hermione leant against the doorway, "Can I come in?"

Fred nodded and she eased past the two trunks sitting by the doorway. Fred was busy rolling up one of his Quidditch posters, and Hermione could have sworn she caught sight of his old Quidditch robes poking out of the bag. Fred shot her a grin.

"Came to make sure I was really going?"

Hermione didn't reply. Although she had known Fred and George would be leaving soon, when it had been announced they were moving back into the flat, her stomach had dropped.

"How's the shop looking?"

"Not bad," Fred nodded. "We should be able to open next month. Just in time for Christmas thankfully."

He sat down on the bed and a silence settled between them. Hermione glanced down at the book poking out of her bag.

"Will…" the question died on her lips and she forced herself to smile.

"Will you do a big re-opening?"

He grinned. "You know us well enough to know the answer to that."

His face straightened out. "Will you come? I know you're essentially family now, but it would mean a lot if you came."

"Maybe," Hermione toyed with her bag strap. "Wouldn't I kind of take all the attention? It'll be your day. You don't want people's focus to be on me."

Fred bit his lip. "Okay. I mean it's your decision of course. I just…" he smiled to himself.

"I don't know but I'm really nervous about re-opening. It's only been a few months since everything ended. People aren't exactly going to be in the mood for jokes and pranks."

"I think they will be," Hermione sat beside him on the bed. "People will want to smile. To laugh. No one does that better than you and George."

Taking a deep breath, she reached over and took his hand. "I…I will miss you though. I'll miss you a lot."

Fred's gaze was fixed on her hand in his. "I'll miss you a lot as well."

Unable to move her own gaze, Hermione reached into her bag and pulled the book out. Fred raised an eyebrow as she handed it over.

"It's one of my favourites," she explained. "I know it might not be your sort of thing, but I thought it might be an ideal memento."

Fred held the book in one hand, his other tightly holding hers.

"Pride and Prejudice," he read out. "Hermione I can't take your favourite book."

"I've got another copy. I just thought it'd be a nice present idea."

Fred placed it on top of his already stuffed bag, "Well as long as you're sure. I actually have something for you as well."

Hermione watched him reached round and pull a small teddy bear out from under his pillow. The worn and matted fur told her how old it was. And how much love it had clearly received.

"Fred I can't-"

"Yes, you can," he pushed the teddy into her lap. "Please. I know you still have nightmares, and since I won't be around to help, I figured he might be a nice comfort for you."

Hermione toyed with one of the teddy's paws. "Does he have a name?"

"I always called him teddy when I was little. But you can name him if you want."

Hermione smiled down at the teddy bear. She knew exactly what name she would give it. She just wasn't planning on telling Fred.

"Hermione," Fred cleared his throat, "I….um….I wanted to say…."

_"Fred! Are you ready?"_

At George's voice, they both raised their eyebrows. Hermione shuffled closer to Fred, aware of his hand gently toying with her curls.

"Hermione I know this probably isn't the best time. But I need to tell you…."

Hermione gazed into Fred's eyes. On the outside she was forcing herself to remain calm, but on the inside her heart was going faster than ever before. Fred let his hand drop.

"I'm not really great at putting this sort of thing into words," he smiled shyly, "but-"

_"Fred will you get down here before mum talks us into staying longer?"_

Fred rolled his eyes and Hermione got to her feet. If Fred was going to say what she thought he was going to say, then both of them deserved it to be a nice private moment. Not something he had rushed because his twin was calling him. Still holding his hand, she pulled him to the door.

"Maybe we should wait until we have some more privacy."

Fred nodded, annoyance creeping into his face. "Yeah maybe. Will you write to me? And call? We've got a telephone installed and we both know how to use it…sort of."

Hermione grinned. "Of course, I will. And if it means that much to you then I will come to the grand re-opening."

Fred beamed and as he leaned in, Hermione assumed he was going for a hug. But instead, his lips quickly pressed themselves against her cheek before moving away. Fred nodded at her.

"I'll miss you."

Hermione reached up to brush the spot where he'd kissed her. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

It was only a week later when Fred's first letter arrived. Lying on her bed, it took several minutes of quiet tapping before Hermione realised the owl was at the window. Recognising it as the twin's owl, she hurried to open the window and let the poor animal in. It fluttered over her head and rested on the small stand in the corner with one leg held out expectantly. Hermione untied the envelope and the moment she stepped back, the owl flew past her and back through the open window. She recognised Fred's writing straightaway and within seconds her fingers were tearing at the envelope and pulling out the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't written before now. We've been rushed off our feet getting everything ready for the big re-opening in a few days' time and this is the first moment I've been able to sit down for more than a few moments. It's strange living with just George again, and the silence is something to get used to. That and the feeling of being safe. I think that will take a lot longer to get used to again. Hope you've been okay, and the rest of my crazy family haven't driven you to madness yet._

_I know what I'm about to say is something I should say in person. But aside from the fact that us two getting a moment's privacy is pretty much impossible, there's the fact that every time I see you or speak to you, I get so nervous and just panic. I know George interrupted us last week, but I think if he hadn't I'd have still bottled it and said something else instead. But I spent all of last week reading Pride and Prejudice and it somehow gave me the courage to say this to you._

_I like you. Not just as a friend or anything like that. You mean more to me than anyone else I know, even sometimes more than George. I've had these feelings ever since we duelled together in DA sessions back in my final year. And even after all this time they are still there and are growing every day. I'm not really expecting you to return them since you can do so much better than me. But the fact remains that I'm falling for you._

_Pride and Prejudice started by saying that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife. Well I don't know if I have a good fortune or not, and I think marriage is still a fair way down the line. But I do know that I want to be with you. I want to hold you in my arms and spend every waking moment with you._

_If you don't feel the same way that's fine. Honestly. I don't want to feel like you have to be in a relationship with me. But, if you do feel the same way, then would you do me the honour of going on a date with me? You don't have to answer straightaway, take as long as you like. I'd rather wait ages for the right answer than get the wrong one in a hurry._

_Always yours,_

_Fred xx_

Hermione wiped her eyes and grabbed her wand from the bed. With Fred's letter still scrunched in her hand she flicked her wrist and muttered the spell under her breath. With a pop, her bedroom in the Burrow vanished, and she found herself standing outside the shop in Diagon Alley. The closed sign still hung in the window, but she could see another below it advertising the big re-opening. Tucking her wand away, she wasted no time in knocking on the door. There was a small click and the door was pulled open. George shot her a lopsided grin.

"Hi. Fred's in the back."

"How did you-"

"Know it was Fred you wanted?" George stood by to let her in. "Because I know you and I know my brother and I know about the letter he sent. I also know exactly how you feel about him. So, could you please go and put him out of his misery and tell him?"

With a nod, Hermione hurried through the shop until she reached the backroom used as the twin's stockroom. She knocked on the door.

"Fred? It's me? Can…can I come in?"

He mumbled something and Hermione took that as an answer. She eased the door open and slipped through. Fred glanced up from where he was sitting in the corner and she held the letter up.

"It arrived a few minutes ago."

His face paled. "Um…okay. Look I know I should have called or done it in person, but I get so nervous about saying how I feel. Especially about you. And I thought if I did tell you and you wanted to say you didn't see me that way, then you might feel pressured in that moment to say something else. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Fred."

"Reading the book gave me the letter idea," he carried on as though she hadn't spoken. "I know you'll say I didn't have to read it. But it meant so much to you and you gave it to me as a present, so I had to at least give it a go. I figured it would make it easier for me to say how I feel, and then you could react however you wanted in private."

Hermione was aware he was taking more at her than to her. Fred kept his eyes fixed on an empty space in the room and she couldn't tell her didn't dare look at her. Without saying anything she knelt down in front of him and took his face in her hands. Fred's slightly red eyes blinked nervously.

"So…."he forced himself to smile. "How did you react?"

She blinked back the tears that had been working their way forward since finishing the letter.

"I have been waiting months for you to tell me this."

Fred's mouth dropped, "You mean you…you like me…in that way?"

"Of course, I do!" She pulled him closer, aware of his hands cupping her own face. "So very much!"

Fred opened his mouth, but she cut him off with a kiss.

* * *

_ A Christmas Carol (December) _

Curled up next to Fred on the sofa, Hermione toyed with the end of the bright red tinsel he had draped over his neck. The rest of the family were dotted around the rest of the Burrow. Leaving just the two of them in peace. One of Fred's arms was hugging her tightly, whilst the other one gripped her free hand.

"Still can't believe I'm spending Christmas with you." he whispered.

"I think you'll find you've spent nearly every Christmas with me since my second year!"

He laughed. "No, I just mean, I can't believe I'm spending it with you. I get to hold your hand and kiss you."

To prove his point, he took her hand and kissed it. "And after last Christmas…I'm just glad everything's over."

Hermione nodded. "I know. I missed you so much last Christmas. Actually, I'd been missing you ever since the wedding," she shuffled slightly so she was now able to look at him properly.

"But at least we're together now."

Fred kissed her. "Agreed. And I'm so glad my family finally took notice of our subtle hints and left us along for a bit."

Hermione grinned. "I thought you were going to start jinxing them to try and get them to leave!"

"I was tempted," Fred pulled her closer until she was almost sitting on his lap. "Is it too much to ask to have a couple of hours alone with my girlfriend? Especially since she's going back to Hogwarts next month."

Hermione didn't reply. Whilst she was glad to be going back to finish her seventh year, she still had no idea how she was going to get through it by herself. Fred kissed her on the forehead before turning round and reaching from behind the sofa. Hermione watched him pull out a familiar shaped parcel.

"Whilst there are a lot of things I would like to do in this time," Fred kept his voice low, "I actually wanted to give you something."

Hermione took the present and ran her fingers over the bright green trees on the wrapping paper.

"Fred you've already got me enough!"

"I know. But I couldn't resist."

Hermione gently tore the wrapping away to reveal a white clothbound book with dark blue snowflakes covering the front and back cover. She eyed the title in matching blue letters:

_A Christmas Carol and other Christmas Stories by Charles Dickens_

"I couldn't not get you a book for Christmas."

Hermione pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks. I love this story. I read it so many times at Christmas when I was little."

Fred rubbed the back of his neck. "Open it."

Hermione frowned at him before opening the book. It fell open to reveal the pale blue end paper and she hurriedly read over what Fred had written.

_Happy Christmas my darling Hermione. Here's to the first of what I hope will be many Christmases I get to spend at your side._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Fred_

_25th December 1998_

Letting the book fall onto her lap, Hermione pulled Fred close. His lips pushed against hers and both of them were aware of their hands running through the others hair. After a few moments they broke away and Hermione shot him a tearful smile.

"I don't plan on spending my Christmases with anyone else at my side."

Fred's grin covered his whole face. Keeping one hand holding hers, he reached over and picked up the book.

"Well, given we've got a few hours, why don't we make good use of it?"

Hermione sat up slightly and took the book off him. "This time, I'm reading to you."

Fred settled beside her, his eyes darting between her and the book. Hermione flicked through to the first page.

"Marley was dead to begin with."

"Cheerful start," Fred muttered. With a smile, Hermione carried on reading.

* * *

"Hey," Fred poked his head round the door. "Can I come in?"

Sitting up in bed, Hermione shuffled over to one side to allow him space. Given Ginny and Harry had practically moved into Percy's old room, she'd had the bedroom to herself. Fred eased off his dressing gown and slid into the bed beside her. Hermione settled against him and Fred's lips brushed over her neck.

"So then," he whispered, "Given we were so rudely interrupted earlier, shall we finish what we started?"

With a smile, Hermione picked up the book and flicked through to find the right page. Fred shuffled next to her to try and get more comfortable. But, Hermione realised, he never let his arms move from around her. Almost as though letting go of her was unthinkable. She settled against him.

"I have to admit," Fred said, "I wasn't expecting so many ghosts. I thought it was meant to be a Christmas story."

"It is," Hermione nodded. "It's one of the most iconic Muggle Christmas stories ever."

"Does make you think though," he grinned at her. "I mean imagine if Scrooge met Peeves!"

Hermione bit down on her laugh. "True. Although I can't see Peeves teaching Scrooge about how to be a decent person."

Fred nodded. "No. But it would be funny to watch."

"True," Hermione laugh. She leant against Fred who'd gone quiet. Hermione glanced over at him.

"What is it?"

"I'll miss you next year," he whispered, "I know we can write and still see each other at Hogsmeade. But I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Hermione kissed his cheek. But she could tell Fred had something else on his mind. He sighed.

"I know you might think I'm being silly but…well….you won't….forget about me will you?"

"I don't think anyone could ever forget you."

He smiled weakly. "No, I just…I think about you going back and finishing. And I think about how I dropped out to run a joke shop. I sometimes wonder if you'll wake up one day and think that you can do better."

"Fred," Hermione held his hand tightly, "I could never do better. You are smart, and kind and caring and gentle and so much more. Any girl would be lucky to have you and I'm so grateful it's me."

"I know but-"

"Fred," Hermione cut him off. "I love you. Why on earth would I want any other man when I have the one I love?"

Her face flushed as she realised what she had just said. Fred beamed at her.

"You love me?"

"I…" she settled for a slow nod. "You don't have to say….not if you don't….I don't expect you to say anything."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other for a few moments before Hermione forced herself to turn away and look back at the book in her lap.

"We should probably…"

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "I want to finish it when it's still Christmas."

Hermione found the page they were on and snuggled up against Fred.

"Merry Christmas Hermione," he whispered in her ear. With a smile she began reading. Neither of them said anything for the rest of the night. Both just content to stay in each other's arms and imagine the many Christmases, the many years, and the many books they would be able to enjoy together.


End file.
